Piccolo
Piccolo (ピッコロ) is a Namekian warrior and the child and reincarnation of the evil King Piccolo. He is a wise expert strategist when it comes to fighting and was once a rival of Goku before becoming his ally. History To Be Added Power Piccolo is one of the strongest fighters in the Dragon Ball series overall and perhaps the most powerful Namekian warrior who has ever lived. Grand Elder Guru remarking him to be a prodigy amongst prodigies, after fusing with Nail he was able to combat and gain the upperhand over Frieza and is even strong enough to stand up to Super Saiyans. Later in the after his training in preparation for the Androids, he easily dominates Android 20 and after re-fusing with Kami, he could easily defeat Imperfect Cell and evenly fight against Android 17. However, even after Piccolo's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he was still no match for Perfect Cell in the Cell Games though he is able to hold his own against the Cell Jr’s. As time passes by through the Buu saga and GT sagas, Piccolo continues to train and becomes much stronger than Gohan, putting his power level right behind Goku and Vegeta. It is currently unknown how strong Piccolo has become in Dragon Ball Absalon. Abilities and Techniques Hellzone Grenade Used after his fusion with Kami, Piccolo fires multiple energy spheres to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating a large and destructive explosion. Light Grenade A powerful energy ball attack that was used against Imperfect Cell during their battle on the Tropical Islands in Dragon Ball Z. Masenko A signature technique used by Piccolo, it is a quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Rapid Fire An energy sphere barrage of ki blasts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. Special Beam Cannon Piccolo's most powerful technique, Piccolo concentrates his ki into two of his fingers and once it is charged, the beam drills through nearly everything and every being. Though it is one of the most powerful attacks in the series, it takes a very long time to charge this attack. Magic Materialization Being a member of the Dragon Clan, Piccolo possesses very powerful magical abilities. Piccolo can create physical objects such as clothes and weapons out of thin air. Regeneration As a Namekian, and perhaps one of his most useful abilities in combat, is Piccolo's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities. This ability allows Piccolo to regenerate any lost limbs or damaged body parts within moments, and has showcased the ability to regrow his entire body from just his head in less than 5 seconds. However, this ability has its flaws due to it consuming a violent amount of energy and he is also incapable of doing if he is too tired and low on energy. By the time of the Buu saga in Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo's large energy consumption over this ability had been reduced significantly. Enhanced Hearing Piccolo has an acute sense of hearing, which allows him to hear even the most faintest of noises. Perfect Ki Sense Being a former deity himself, Piccolo has the ability to see everything that happens on Earth with his mind and has even showcased the ability to see what happens in other planets as well. Piccolo also has great concentration and and ki control, which allows to him to be able to sense someones ki no matter how far away they may be. High Level Intellect Being a reincarnation of his father King Piccolo, possessing all of Kami's vast knowledge, and gaining his own experience through tough battles, Piccolo possesses the wisdom and experience of 4 different lives. He is perhaps one of the universe's greatest minds and the finest battle strategist there is on Earth, making Piccolo a valuable asset to the Z Fighters. Body Manipulation Piccolo can control all parts of his body, allowing him to stretch, deform, or even increase his own physical size in any way that he wants. While the process of increasing size seems to require some concentration, stretching his limbs seems to be a natural thing to him and even performs this ability frequently while in combat, combining his own fighting style with his physical advantages. Telepathy Piccolo is a very powerful telepath. Piccolo possesses the ability to establish mental links with any being, enabling him to directly talk with them through his mind. He can also establish a mental links with several people at once at world-wide distances or even planets apart. Piccolo is also an expert in mental training, capable of increasing his own power level through just meditation alone. Cloning Piccolo can create physical clones of himself without the use of his own energy, literally splitting his body into several entirely self sufficient beings. The process also seems to require concentration and physical pain to do. Fusion The ability for two Namekians to fuse together into one being. Piccolo has preformed this technique many times throughout the series, first with Nail on Namek and then Kami the former Guardian of the Earth. Forms and Transformations Great Namek In this state Piccolo transforms into a giant version of himself, greatly increasing in size, strength, weight and speed. Super Namek After re-fusing with Kami, Piccolo powers up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior Namekians ever before. Due to the level of his extraordinary powers in this form, Piccolo is able to easily defeat and surpass the power of a Super Saiyan. As a Super Namek, his figure doesn't change, but his power, strength and speed are greatly enhanced. Unknown Transformation To Be Added Category:Namekians Category:Heroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters